


Boku no Hoshi

by tsukkiaf (haizukis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haizukis/pseuds/tsukkiaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi loves the stars and the boy with constellations painted across his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boku no Hoshi

“Can I show you something?”

Yamaguchi looks up from his book. Yachi sits cross legged on the opposite side of the couch, her hands busy drawing small circles on the cushions.

He nods. “Of course.”

A smile tugs on the corners of her mouth. “Follow me.”

Yachi swings her legs off the bed as Yamaguchi closes his book and pushes himself up off the ground. She offers him her hand and leads him down the hall. She turns to smile at him before beginning to climb the stairs to the second floor of the house. Yachi leads him past her room and framed pictures of her family on the wall to the double doors at the end of the small, dimly lit hallway.

“Isn’t that you mom’s room?” Yamaguchi asks, looking over Yachi at the large white doors.

Yachi pauses with her hands on the large polished silver door handles. “She’s out on a business trip right now. It’s fine.”

Yachi pushes the door open and leads Yamaguchi into the room. She doesn’t even bother turning the lights on as she glides lightly across the carpet. The room is put together with black and white objects, each piece of furniture complementing one another. A large bed stands against the wall, it's fluffy white duvet inviting the two to lay down. Thin beams of pale moonlight cascade into the room through sheer curtains. He looks around and takes in the starch cleanliness of everything.

“Everything is so neat,” he comments.

“That’s the way Mom likes it,” Yachi shrugs. “But I didn’t pull you up a flight of stairs to show you my mom’s room. C’mere.”

Yachi pads over to the flowing curtains, pulling them back to reveal a double glass door. Though she walks with a straight back, Yamaguchi can see her hands shaking slightly as she looks back to see his face. She turns the small lock and pushes the door open, pulling them both out onto a small deck, almost small enough to be a balcony. After they both step out into the cool night air, she gently closes the door behind her.

“This is what I wanted to show you.”

The deck is no bigger than a small bathroom, with most of the space taken up by a cloth hammock covered in pillows and blankets. Folded and perched against the bars of the rails lays a tripod with a small item wrapped in a tarp, which Yamaguchi assumes to be a telescope,  on top of it.  

“Mom let me have her deck so I could come out here and study the night sky,” Yachi explains. “I thought that maybe you would like to look at the sky with me tonight.”

Yamaguchi looks at the deck again before looking back at Yachi. The moonlight is kind to her, making her skin creamy and her hair glow. The way she looks at him, her eyes fluttering, makes his heart pound and his blood rush to his cheeks. Yachi had always been cute to him, but the moonlight made her ethereal.

“I’d love to.”

“We can-ah sit on the hammock if you’d like,” Yachi says gesturing to the swing behind her.

Yamaguchi  smiles  and makes his way to the hammock, sitting slowly, so as not to tip it over. Once he settles his weight, Yachi climbs on without trouble.

“I spend a lot of time out here,” she says pulling her knees to her chest. “Sometimes I just come out here to look at the sky and sometimes I look at the stars when I’m troubled. I don’t know why exactly, but they calm me down.”  She looks up at the sky for a moment before speaking. “I like it when the moon is in a crescent like this, because it lets the stars shine brighter.”

Yamaguchi looks up and notices that she’s right; the thin sliver of moon is nothing in comparison to the beauty of the small, twinkling lights above them.

“Want me to show you some constellations? I know most of them.”

Yamaguchi looks back at Yachi and smiles. “Sure.”

“Is-is it okay if I lay next to you so we can look up together?” 

Yamaguchi swallows and scoots over, hoping that Yachi can’t see the pink dusting across his cheeks. She crawls across the hammock carefully and they lay back together.

They lay in silence for a moment before Yachi points to a cluster of stars. “That’s Pegasus,” she says. “Those four stars make his body, and then those other four are his legs. He kinda looks like a box with stick poked through the bottom.” 

  
Yamaguchi puts imaginary lines between the stars as Yachi continues to name them. She creates an expanse mural in the sky just by simply point out clusters and before he knows it, she falls silent once more.

“Yachi?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you something?”

She looks away from the sky and focuses on him.

“Of course.”

“Why did you say yes when I asked you out?”

Yachi looks back at the sky, blinking quickly. She opens her mouth slightly as if she’s going to speak but then presses her lips together.

“I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi says quickly, “I shouldn’t have asked, you don’t have to-”

“What? Oh, no!” Yachi says reaching for his hand, lacing their fingers together. “It’s okay. I just was trying to think of what to say.”

“You don’t know why you said yes?” he asked, the corners of his mouth raising up.

“Honestly?” Yachi pauses. “No. All I knew was that my heart pounded like crazy every time we talked and that you make me happy. I like the way you practice hard even though you’re not a starter, and I like how you support everyone. I also love your freckles-”

“Really?”

Yachi pauses and looks at Yamaguchi again.

“Yeah, your freckles. I really like them,” Yachi says, reach out to run her fingertips over his cheek, resting her palm against his jaw. She slowly runs her thumb over his freckles as she continues softly, “I think it’s because they remind me of the stars.”

Yamaguchi reaches up and places his hand over hers. Yachi scoots closer to him and presses her lips against his. Yamaguchi breathes out slowly, taking in the feeling of her soft, warm lips.

After pulling back, Yachi scoots even closer to him, their bodies pressed together, her nose brushing against his neck. They lay there silently, feeling the other’s pulse going through their fingertips that brushed against hair, cheeks, and lips.

“I really like stars because they never really leave,” Yachi mumbles after a while.  “Even when the sun's shining, the stars are still there even though you can’t see them. They’re constant and unwavering.”

“Hm? Well, then I guess I’ll just be your star then.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow I haven't published anything in a _long_ time. 
> 
> I actually wrote most of this a few months ago, but it's just been sitting ever since. I went out tonight and looked at the stars and felt motivated to finish it, so here it is! Not beta read, so please tell me if you see any glaring mistakes!


End file.
